Yuki Onna
by pelangi senja
Summary: Kehidupannya sebagai Yuki-onna yang hanya bisa hidup selama musim dingin membuatnya bosan, untuk itu ia memohon pada Tuhan agar membiarkan ia hidup sepanjang tahun, namun akhirnya ia terbujuk pada rayuan setan. warning inside!


**An eyeshield 21 fanficton**

**Disclaimer**

**Story by: Riichiro Inagaki**

**Art by: Yusuuke Murata**

**Title: Yuki-onna**

**Warning: AU, very OOC, typo and abal**

Enjoy it ...

* * *

><p>Bulan kala itu bersinar merah terang, layaknya darah yang menetes dari sayatan urat nadi.<p>

Kalian pasti berpikir, apa yang sedang terjadi pada sang bulan?

Pertanyaan kalian salah, karena bulan tidak kenapa-napa.

Karena bulan memang akan berwarna seperti itu jika dilihat dari kedua mataku, mata seorang siluman, mata makhluk terkutuk.

_Aku seorang Yuki-onna_

_._

_/YUKI-ONNA\\_

_._

Musim dingin akan segera berakhir,

Seorang wanita tampak sedari tadi menatap bulan dengan seksama tanpa berkedip, matanya merah darah namun indah, rambutnya lurus dan hitam panjang, dan ia menggunakan gaun terusan berwarna putih. Bukan, dia bukan kuntilanak atau sejenisnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, tampak pula seorang pria memiliki dua tanduk panjang di kepalanya, telinga dan giginya runcing dan ia menggunakan jubah hitam. Pria itu tampak sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang wanita.

Wanita itu sepertinya tak mengetahui keberadaan pria yang sedang memperhatikannya, kini ia sedang menadahkan tangannya ke atas langit malam dan lantas bersimpuh dengan tangan tetap mengadah,

"Tuhan, aku ingin hidup sepanjang tahun, tidak hanya hidup di musim dingin seperti ini ..."

Pria —yang ternyata setan itu lantas terkekeh keras dan mengagetkan sang wanita, "Hei kau! Kau siluman, 'kan? Baru kali ini kulihat siluman berdoa pada Tuhan! Kekekeke!"

Sang wanita —yang ternyata siluman wanita salju tak mengubris ejekan sang setan. Ia tetap bertahan dengan posisinya, tetap bersimpuh berdoa dan membiarkan gaun terusan putihnya ternodai tanah.

Setan pun sepertinya bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, "Hei, Nona Salju! Tuhan di atas sana tidak akan mengabulkan doa makhluk seperti kita!" katanya mencoba menggoyahkan tekad _Yuki-onna_ (wanita salju).

_Yuki-onna_ mendelik kearah setan, "Kita tidak tahu sebelum mencoba." ekspresinya kala itu benar-benar datar.

"Cih, sok bijak!" setan yang tadi berjarak agak jauh dari _Yuki-onna_ mendekat kearah wanita itu dan lantas ia menarik tangan _Yuki-onna_ untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan menggangguku! Aku sedang berdoa, Bodoh!" bentak _Yuki-onna_ padanya sambil menepis tangan pria setan.

"Daripada kau meminta pada yang di atas sana, lebih baik kau memintanya padaku," balas si setan dengan santainya.

Wanita salju memutar bola matanya kesal, "Heh! Memintanya padamu? Aku sudah tahu tentangmu! Kau Hiruma Youichi, bukan? Kau adalah setan yang sering mengumbar janji-janji palsu, dan kau sekarang mencoba menipuku? Aku tak akan sudi." tolaknya terang-terangan.

"Jadi kau lebih percaya pada Tuhan daripada kekuatanku?" setan menatap wanita siluman didepannya tak percaya.

"Memang begitu, Setan."

Sang setan nampak tersenyum seram memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang runcing, "Hoo, kalau begitu, mungkin sampai mati pun kau tak akan dapat hidup sepanjang tahun dan akan terus kesepian di malam bersalju ya, Nona Salju?" ejeknya menusuk.

_Yuki-onna_ menggembungkan pipinya, "Daripada harus percaya denganmu! Aku tak akan percaya kau memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuatku hidup sepanjang tahun!"

"Keh! Itu perkara mudah bagiku! Kau tinggal menyetujui kontrak, aku mengabulkan keinginanmu. Hanya itu, mudah bukan?" terang setan mencoba meyakinkan calon korbannya.

"Pasti jika membuat perjanjian denganmu hanya akan menguntungkan dirimu sendiri!" wanita itu tak kunjung percaya begitu saja pada setan.

Sang setan sepertinya agak mulai kesal pada _Yuki-onna_, "Kau cerewet sekali, Wanita Pucat! Tinggal bilang iya atau tidak, kau tak bisa?"

"Huh!" _Yuki-onna_ mengambil jarak dari setan dan memunggunginya, ia kembali menatap bulan di atas langit, "Hei, perjanjian denganmu pasti memiliki syarat 'kan?"

"Yah seperti yang kau tahu."

"Kalau begitu, katakan apa syarat untuk permintaanku ini," tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

Setan tersenyum di belakang punggung _Yuki-onna_, "Heh, bukankah kau tadi sepertinya tak tertarik?"

"..." wanita salju itu hanya terdiam dan terus menatap bulan, ia bimbang.

Senyum sang setan agaknya bertambah lebar melihat hal itu, "Kau tertarik 'kan dengan tawaranku?"

Ia menundukkan wajahnya, kini ia menatap jemari kakinya yang pucat dan tak menapak tanah, "Ya, aku tertarik,"

"Kalu begitu ayo, memintalah padaku, _Yuki-onna_ Anezaki Mamori,"

_**.**_

_**End of chapter I**_

_**.**_

A/N: GYAAAAAA! APA INI? Gaje sumpah! Si mamori wanita salju? Si hiruma setan? Payah abis TAT kalau ada yang mengganjal tak usah dipermasalahkan ya, aku tau kok ini gaje, pendek lagi TAT

dan kayaknya kurang banget deskripsi, mungkin karena aku sendiri suka baca yang sedikit deskripsi, gak bosenin. #eh

Terinspirasi dari legenda Yuki-onna, kalau mau tau silakan googling sendiri XD

Ehm, sebenarnya di fict ini bakalan ada crackpair lho, jadi bagi yang gak suka crackpair, jangan bunuh saya ya ._.v

Oke gitu aja, kesediaan anda untuk mereview sangat diharapkan ._.d

HARUS REVIEW LHO! REVIEW! #plakk


End file.
